1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an antibacterially-active pharmaceutical composition consisting of mecillinam and (2S,3S)-3-((Z)-2-(2-amino-4-thiazolyl)-2-[(carboxymethoxy)imino]acetamido) -2-[(carbamoyloxy)-methyl]-4-oxo-1-azetidinesulphonic acid (which is referred to hereinafter as compound A) or pro-drugs and/or pharmaceutically usable salts each of the foregoing compounds. Further, it is concerned with a medicament having synergistic properties based on this composition and with the use of the composition in the prophylaxis and therapy of bacterial infections.
The medicaments in accordance with the invention contain as the active ingredients the amidino-penicillanic acid mecillinam (also known as aminocillin), a pro-drug, for example, the pivaloyloxy methyl ester of mecillinam and/or a pharmaceutically usable salt thereof, in combination with compound A, a pro-drug and/or a pharmaceutically usable salt thereof, as well as therapeutically inert, non-toxic, pharmaceutical carrier materials and, if desired, pharmaceutical adjuvants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mecillinam (Amdinocillin) is a known amidinopenicillanic acid having antibacterial activity; see, for example, British Patent Specification No. 1,293,590. Compound A is also a known compound having antibacterial activity; see, for example, European Patent Publication No. 93,376. Further, it is known to combine mecillinam with other antibiotically-active compounds for the purpose of mutually potentiating the two activities; see British Patent Specification No. 2,113,997A.
As is known, strains having inducible, chromosomal-determined .beta.-lactamase can develop very rapidly resistance to a large number of .beta.-lactam antibiotics, including new penicillins and cephalosporins. Genera of micro-organisms which are most adaptive in this connection are Enterobacter and Pseudomonas. Compounds or compositions of compounds having an activity against resistant strains of Enterobacter and/or Pseudomonas are accordingly of extraordinarily high value in the control of bacterial infections caused by these named microorganisms.